Justifiers: Mission Time Part 2 (Comic 4)
Crusher, Aura, and Speed Demon finally arrived at the Red Shadows building with the night sky giving them perfect camouflage. Aura then said “I’ll swoop in through the ceiling and radio in for you two to come in when I need you.” Crusher then said “Alright just be careful.” Aura then said “Don't worry, I’m a big girl.” She then got out the Stone and turned invisible grappling to the top of the building, and opening up a vent to drop down inside. She then heard a voice saying “Those Powerstrike fuckers attacked the Silver Sage base.” Another voice then said “Good then Henry is ripping their asses to shreds.” The previous voice then said “Yeah, then we can get better serums.” The other voice then laughed and said “Yeah so we can do the ass ripping.” Aura then made her way to the end of the vent and landed on a platform above the people talking. Their were at least 50 men and women heavily armed around the room with a bunch of unarmed men talking in the middle. One of the people in the middle said “So what’s our next move?” Another guy said “Load up the vaults and get ready, we told Powerstike this location too, so a couple guys will be here soon.” Aura then whispered to her communicator “They’re expecting us, they knew we were coming to both places.” Greg heard her and immediately radioed in “Damn, the others must be in trouble.” Meanwhile Spirit and Inferna were battling the monster in the Silver Sage’s base. Spirit then said “Stay back and hit him, while I hold him back.” The monster then charged at Spirit pushing her back. Spirit held him back with all her strength and then quickly shifted out of his way and using his own momentum to flip him on the ground. Spirit then punched him over and over on the head. The monster then smacked her away from him, when Inferna shot energy at him. The monster stood still as the blast hit his body. He then said “Give me a real challenge.” Spirit then yelled “Try this.” She then leaped in the air and punched him hard in the face knocking him back. Inferna’s eyes then glowed red as she shot a huge blast of energy knocking him down to the ground. Spirit then said “Nice shot.” The monster then got back up and spat some saliva out of his mouth. Spirit then ran up on him and delivered a quick combination of powerful blows. Onyx then said “You can't break me bitch.” He then grabbed her by the throat and slammed her into the ground. Inferna then shot a blast of energy yelling “Get off her!” He smiled and lifted up his foot stomping on her body over and over. Inferna then yelled in complete rage as her blast grew so strong it began to push the monster back into a wall. Inferna then summoned all her strength blasting him through the wall. She then ran over to Spirit and said “Spirit…Spirit…Sprit!” Spirit then began to regain consciousness Spirit then said “This guy’s stronger then me.” Inferna then said “And tougher.” Spirit then radioed in “This is Spirit we’re outgunned here, and need immediate back up!” The monster then busted out the ruble and began to walk towards them. Spirit then said “Just stick to the battle plan.” Inferna then nodded her head. She then blasted the monster in the eyes blinding him and Spirit jumped up and tackled the monster back through the hole and into the streets. Spirit then got up and lifted a car parked next to her as the monster rose to his feet. Spirit then smacked him repeatedly with it knocking him back to his knees. She then slammed it on top of him causing it to blow up. Inferna then shot a blast at him causing him to put his hands up and block it. Spirit then an up to him and kneed him in the skull. She then pushed her fingers into his eyes blinding him completely. The monster then punched her off and yelled in pain trying to regain his sight. Inferna then kept blasting him as he rubbed his eyes. Spirit looked down at her arm and saw she was bruised and she was bleeding from her lip, she then began to stare in astonishment. Inferna then yelled her name grabbing her attention. She then rose back to her feet with and hit The monster with a barrage of blows knocking him down hard. She kept pounding on him until The monster began regain part of his sight. He then grabbed her by the head and said “Die!” He then threw her into the building next to them hurling her through it and out of sight. Inferna’s body began to glow red as The monster turned his attention to her. Inferna then shot a blast at him with all her might but he wouldn't budge. He then began to walk up to her. Inferna then began to run as she radioed in “Please help now! He’s going to kill us!” The monster then yelled “Stop running!” He then slammed his hands together causing a powerful force, knocking her down. She then tried to blasted him in the eyes but he blocked it with his hand saying “Not again!” She then began blasting him in desperation with it doing nothing to him. He then lifted his foot up and began to slam down on her body when he fell back all of a sudden and was our cold. Inferna then looked up and saw Jim holding a gun with steam coming off of it. Inferna then laid back down on the ground in exhaustion. Jim then ran over to her and said “Are you okay?!” Jennifer then said “I’ve seen better days, but thanks for the save.” Jim then said “Yeah, I just finished the prototype photon blaster when you called for help.” Jennifer then said “That thing knocked him out?” Jim then said “Well I built it with the intent of it being able to level buildings so, I pray it didn't kill him.” Jennifer then said “Your in the wrong line of work, if you can't handle getting your hands bloody.” Jim then said “That's why I prefer to stay in my lab.” Jennifer then said “Yeah, it seems a little cleaner down there.” Jim then said “Where’s Spirit?”Jennifer then said “Onyx over here picked her up and threw her inside a building. Jim then handed her a device and said “Put this on the big guy, and go wait in the truck.” Jim then ran off and used his jet boots to fly up to where the hole was that Spirit was thrown through. Jim then saw Spirit laid out unconscious, he then ran over and pulled out some smelling salts walking her back up.” Jim then said “Napping on the job doesn't seem like you kind of thing, Scarlet.” Spirit then said “What happened to the mobile mountain?” Jim then said “I took care of him.” Spirit then said “Wow, I haven't seen you do any field work in at least a year.” Jim then said “Well technically I’m an official Justifer, myself so I have to make sure, my teammates don't die on me.” Spirit then knocked the ruble off her and rose to her feet. Spirit then said “How are the others?” Jim then said “You two got the tough mission, Aura is sitting back gathering Intel while the other two sit back and relax.” Spirit then said “Yeah, sounds a little too easy.” Meanwhile Aura was still standing on the platform in the darkness as the group of people kept talking. Aura then saw a man be thrown inside the room badly beaten. The man said “I didn't see anything I swear.” A woman the walked in behind him with a gun in her hand and said “This shit-head was at the docks when we were loading up the trucks.” A guy then walked in next to her and said “He’s some kind of reporter.” He then handed one of the people in the middle a press I.D. Card. The man then said “Take him back to the docks, shoot him between the eyes and drop him in the lake.” The woman then grabbed the scrawny reporter by the arm and said “Let’s go asshole!” She then threw him back outside the door. Aura then radioed in “We’ve got a civilian leaving the building with two armed thugs, they’re to execute him.” Crusher then said “Alright, Speed Demon will follow the van and take them down.” Speed Demon then yawned and said “About time, I get some action.” He then jumped out the car and ran after the car. Just then a force knocked him down into an alley. He then looked up and saw a thin white woman with short and black and green clothes on. Speed Demon then said “Here have you been all my life?” The woman rolled her eyes and ran at super speed kicking him in the face. Speed Demon then held his jaw and said “Aw…I see another heartbreaker.” She then said “I’ve got a job to do.” Speed Demon then said “Alright Breeze, let’s do this thing.” She then ran at him with a barrage of strikes with Speed Demon dodging them all. He then pushed her down and said “You thought you were fast.” Breeze then ran threw down a smoke screen and put on some goggles allowing her to see. She then hit him with a barrage of blows knocking him out of the smoke. Speed Demon then wiped his bloody nose and said “Nice move, beautiful.” Then he felt a sharp pain in his back. He turned his head and could see Breeze behind him holding a knife. Speed Demon then collapsed on the ground coughing up blood. Breeze then said “I’ve got too many moves for you, skinny man.” Martin then vanished in front of her disappearing. Breeze then pressed down on her communicator and said “I stopped the fast one but he got away.” A voice then replied “Find him now!” Breeze then ran off in pursuit of Speed Demon. Speed Demon laid out on the building above the alley he was stabbed in unconscious. Crusher was sitting in the car when he heard “Aura radio “They spotted me!” Crusher then jumped out The Stone when a force knocked him down into the ground. Crusher looked straight up and saw a giant woman in armor standing above him. Crusher then tried to get up but the woman stomped him back into the ground. She then stepped on his head over and over until he was unconscious with a big gash on his head with blood streaming down. The woman then said “This is Gigantess, the big guy is down.” She then threw him in the back of the Stone and grabbed his keys driving off in the vehicle…(To Be Continued)